The Penalty Box
by Hailey Bell
Summary: When an old friend of Derek's comes home, how will it affect everyone he cares about? What secret is Sam hiding from Derek? Sorry not a Dasey...


The Penalty Box

I have no idea where I'm going with this so far! This is the first LWD fanfic I wrote, I just started watching it! So I can completely understand if no one likes it, but I would love reviews to see what you think! This isn't a Dasey...at least I don't think so, it might turn into one, but don't count on it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...blah blah blah...

* * *

Chapter One

Lindsey and Jamie were in their hotel room getting ready for the big game tonight. Lindsey was in the bathroom finishing her make up when Jamie walked in with a video camera.

"Lindsey, how do you predict this game to turn out? Will they finally get a championship? Or will they choke under pressure… again?" Jamie asked her best friend. Lindsey thought about it for affect, and then answered sure of her self.

"I think the boys are going to finally get a shot at the district finals. But let's cross our fingers to be sure." Lindsey said while crossing her fingers in front of the camera. Jamie laughed and turned the camera to face her.

"Sam, if you ever watch this, I am surprised to know that you actually like this girl. I mean look at her, she has no faith in you, or your team. How does that make you feel?" Jamie turned the camera back to Lindsey to just stuck out her tongue, and continued to apply her make-up.

"Jamie, you know what's really sad? We are good looking girls…" Lindsey started, and Jamie put the camera on the counter facing both of them.

"Good looking? Please, we are two very hot girls!" Jamie said while fixing her hair.

"Okay we are very hot girls, but isn't it sad that on a Friday night we have nothing better to do but watch a hockey game?" Lindsey put down her lipstick, and turned to face Jamie. They both stared at each other, and thought about what to say.

"Well, to some people I think this would be weird, but we have been doing this since we were little. We have bothers that played, and now we have boyfriends. I love it, but sometimes I wish we could go out and party, like last week when Tiffany had that awesome party on her yacht." Lindsey looked at Jamie for a moment then as if remembering nodded her head.

"Yeah, that party where Jason and Heather broke up and she locker herself in the bathroom, and he made out with Erica in the kitchen. That would have been a great party." Lindsey told Jamie. They laughed at each other then continued to apply more make-up.

Later that night the two girls were pumped after the amazing game their boyfriends had just won, taking the to the finals. Jamie and Lindsey ran down to the locker rooms waiting for the players to come out, while their parents waiting in the parking lot.

"I still think we could have done better in that last quarter. Stevens was all over the place." Derek told Sam as the two exited the locker room together. They were both tired and sweaty, but that didn't stop Jamie and Lindsey form jumping them as they turned to corner.

"You guys were great! I loved that slap shot in the third, it was very sexy!" Lindsey told Sam. He had her in his arms, all of his bags and gear forgotten on the floor.

"I thought it was too, but some of us here disagree." Sam said looking over at Derek, who was distracted balancing Jamie and his hockey bag in his arms.

"I just said that it wasn't a good thing to do at that time, if you have missed then it would have cost us." Derek said trying not to notice a pouting Jamie in his arms.

"Derek, Derek!" Jamie was calling to him. She was getting very frustrated with him. And she knew that he heard her considering they were inches apart, so the fact that he was deliberately ignoring her made her even madder. "DEREK!" This time she got his attention.

"Yeah Jamie?" Derek snapped at her. She was silent, and then he heard someone else calling his name.

"DEREK!" Casey shook her stepbrother on the couch.

"What Jam…Casey?" Derek said finally realizing that he was dreaming. He sat up on the couch, and looked at the confused look on Casey's face. She decided not to question him on this now, but wait until she had a lot of time to argue it out of him.

"We have to get to school. Mom's leaving, let's go." She told him and grabbed her bag and threw him his leather jacket. He got off the couch and followed her to the car outside. He couldn't believe how real that dream had felt to him. He could have sworn that Jamie was in his arms, but he just brushed it off ready for a new boring school day.

* * *

Okay, I would love to hear what you have to say...good, bad, you totally hate me...whatever you want, I want to hear it! H.B. 


End file.
